


Чтобы помнить

by alex_knight, NecRomantica



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_knight/pseuds/alex_knight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecRomantica/pseuds/NecRomantica
Summary: команда Вольтрона празднует освобождение планеты, но Кит не разделяет общего веселья





	Чтобы помнить

Представление, конечно, было увлекательным. По крайней мере, веселее, чем битвы не на жизнь, а на смерть, через которые они проходили раз в неделю, как минимум. Кит присмотрелся к разноцветной толпе: Широ, широко улыбаясь, с явным интересом слушал Корана и местного лидера. Кажется, ему было хорошо, по крайней мере, он оживленно кивал и выглядел довольным — и от этого на душе стало чуть спокойней. Ханк с удовольствием уплетал какие-то местные сладости, Пидж в восторге пыталась научить местного дроида человеческим словам, а Лэнс носился в дурацкой маске, напоминающей обезьянью морду — мог бы и без нее обойтись, к слову, невелика разница, — и периодически подбегал и спрашивал: “Круто? Круто ведь, да?”

Киту было совсем не круто. Нет, занятно, ничего не скажешь. Но у них впервые за долгое время выдался свободный вечер, на планете им предоставили нормальное жилье — не отсеки, напичканные замороченной техникой, а почти что типичные земные комнаты. И Лэнс настоял, чтобы они ночевали вместе: якобы это очень классно — поговорить о разной приятной ерунде перед сном, “совсем как в детстве, в лагере, раз ты не пробовал, то самое время”. А теперь распевал песни вместе с аборигенами, светил везде своей тупой маской и, похоже, вообще не собирался возвращаться домой до утра. А Кит действительно настроился: он бы не признался в этом, но ему и вправду по-глупому хотелось попробовать, раз уж у всех нормальных подростков такое бывало. К тому же, если ему ничего не мерещилось, им с Лэнсом давно уже стоило остаться наедине.

В итоге Кит все-таки ушел, не дождавшись гвоздя программы — выступления местной певицы: неземной красотки, по словам Лэнса, который успел подсмотреть за дивой в гримерке. Веселье весельем, но и отличный отдых был нужен им не меньше, чем развлечения. Поэтому Кит подавил не дававшую весь вечер покоя мысль, что, может, хоть здесь у них с Лэнсом наконец что-то выйдет, и отправился в дом.

В комнате он снял с себя комбинезон и лег в кровать. И сразу понял, что ни хрена не сможет заснуть: песни, музыка, громкие объявления о новых конкурсах и прочая ерунда, творящаяся на освобожденной планете, были слишком шумными. Он уставился в потолок. Дом. Почти земной дом. Кит вот не знал, что это такое. Выделенное им жилье совсем не напоминало место, где он провел последние довольтроновские месяцы. А других воспоминаний окружающая обстановка у него не вызывала.

Это было даже обидно. Он встал и обошел комнату, повертел в руках глиняные безделушки, расставленные на полках — не то свистки, не то просто игрушки. Все они казались чужими. Все кругом казалось чужим. Кита злило, что он единственный из всех не проникся этой праздничной атмосферой, чувствовал себя неловко и гораздо охотнее вернулся обратно в замок: планировать новые операции, разбирать моменты, в которых можно было сработать безопаснее.

В этом он был лучше, чем в том, что должно было радовать нормальных подростков.

Да и с чего он вообще взял, что нормальный?

Может, именно поэтому Лэнс и не спешил домой? Естественно, Лэнсу куда комфортнее со всеми этими нормальными инопланетянами, которые умеют веселиться и не бросаются с мечом на первого встречного. Ну конечно. Киту никогда не стать похожим на тех парней и девчонок, с которыми Лэнс привык тусоваться. 

Не стоило обманываться — ему не особо везло в общении с людьми, разве что Широ был исключением. Наверное, Лэнс его просто жалел, поэтому и таскал за собой. Но теперь-то у него появятся новые друзья, после этого зажигательного праздника — точно, и Кит больше не будет ему нужен.

Хотя ему действительно казалось, что в последние дни — он точно не смог бы сказать, когда — между ними что-то неуловимо изменилось. Еще полчаса назад Кит был практически уверен: еще немного, и они сделают… что-то. Что-то такое, что сблизит их еще больше. По крайней мере, поцелуй казался вопросом времени. А сейчас он словно очнулся после сна и наконец-то понял: наяву ничего подобного не светит — Кит больше всего ненавидел такие моменты. 

Не выдержав, он снова улегся и, кажется, все-таки сумел ненадолго уснуть. По крайней мере, когда он снова открыл глаза, музыка с улицы уже не доносилась, только разрозненные крики подвыпивших местных. Зато по комнате кто-то ходил, осторожно, явно стараясь не шуметь, и Кит на всякий случай вытащил меч из-под подушки и насторожился.

Этот кто-то замер, и Кит задержал дыхание, готовясь отражать нападение, если придется. 

— Боже, Кит! — от неожиданно звонкого возгласа Кит все-таки вздрогнул и шумно выдохнул. — Это я, спокойно, чувак! Нельзя так на всех кидаться.

Кит поднялся на постели и всмотрелся в темноту, туда, откуда доносился голос Лэнса. Как бы там ни было, он отказывался чувствовать себя глупо: вместо Лэнса сюда мог попасть кто угодно, а история с работавшим на галра королем олкари еще была жива в памяти. Кит пригляделся и наконец заметил длинный знакомый силуэт.

— Откуда я знаю, вдруг это не ты, — сказал он, нутром чуя, что волноваться не о чем: только Лэнс стал бы размахивать руками, не видя ничего вокруг — тот с негромким “А это что вообще такое?” стукнулся о полку, свалив на пол несколько игрушек.

— Могу доказать. Только свет включить придется, — ответил Лэнс.

— Да уж, включи, пока ты тут все не разнес, — хмыкнул Кит и тут же зажмурился.

— Ну вот он я! — Лэнс широко развел руки, шагнув к нему. — Все такой же прекрасный и неотразимый! Теперь веришь?

Кит с удивлением разглядывал торчащие у него из волос спутанные травинки и листья неизвестных растений.

— Да уж, это точно ты. Ты на какой свалке валялся? — спросил Кит.

— Но-но! Вообще-то это корона самому сильному и красивому паладину! — ничуть не обидевшись, ответил Лэнс. 

Он тут же начал деловито разбирать свою постель, попутно стряхивая падающие отовсюду листья и мелкий мусор. Через пару минут, что Кит молча наблюдал за ним, Лэнс отошел в сторону и с сомнением поцокал языком.

— Нет, так не годится, — пробормотал он и, ухватившись за изголовье, подвинул кровать ближе к постели Кита.

— Ты что делаешь?

— Так слишком далеко, — туманно объяснил тот. Видимо, на лице у Кита отразилось смятение, потому что он сразу добавил: — Тебя не слышно будет. Или ты все-таки собрался спать?

Киту, возможно, показалось, но в его тоне прозвучало легкое разочарование.

— Можно, конечно, и спать, если ты так устал, но можем поговорить немножко, пока не уснешь, — зачастил Лэнс, и Кит удивленно понял: волнуется.

— Можно, — почему-то получилось скорее выдохнуть, чем сказать.

Лэнс расплылся в глуповатой улыбке и, взъерошив волосы на затылке еще сильней, сказал:

— Тогда подожди минутку!

И выскочил из комнаты.

Кит убрал наконец меч, лежащий на коленях, и откинулся на подушку. Ну и что этот придурок снова удумал? Неужели и ему корону из мусора припер?

Но Лэнс вернулся обратно действительно скоро, причесанный и явно умытый.

— Свет весь выключать? — он идиотски поиграл бровями и, не дожидаясь ответа, оставил работать только слабенькую ночную лампу.

— Ну и? — спросил Кит, когда, прождав несколько минут после того, как Лэнс улегся в кровать, ничего не произошло.

— Так, — Лэнс тихонько засмеялся, — я и забыл, что тебе надо все объяснять, как с кричалками. Расскажи что-нибудь?

— О чем? 

В голове была пустота, ещё недавно вертелось столько мыслей, а сейчас не осталось ни одной, которую уместно было бы озвучить. «Я думал, что нравлюсь тебе», «где ты был?» и все в таком ключе — ни в какие ворота не лезло.

— Ну как, понравился праздник? — все-таки первым спросил Лэнс. — Хотя ты свалил раньше, чем он начался. Да, неловко вышло. А чего свалил, кстати?

— Слишком шумно, — буркнул первое, что пришло в голову, Кит. 

— А, ну да, голос у той певицы оказался не таким прекрасным, как она сама, — кивнул Лэнс. — Но вот конкурсы у них были что надо.

— Я вижу, — Кит поднял с пола оставшийся от “короны” листочек, скатал между пальцев и метким движением закинул в корзину для мусора, представив на его месте певицу. Которая, в общем-то, ничего ему не сделала, но все равно почему-то бесила.

— Ты просто завидуешь, что корона досталась не тебе, — констатировал Лэнс. 

Кит покосился на него: в тусклом свете ночника лицо Лэнса было красивым. Наверное, если кто и заслуживал эту дурацкую корону, то именно он. 

От этих мыслей стало жутко неловко, и Кит поспешно отвернулся.

— Эй, так не пойдет, — тут же возмутился Лэнс. — Я не хочу общаться с твоим затылком. Хотя он и клевый. 

Кит не успел ничего ответить: Лэнс позади зашелестел одеялами, а в следующий момент ладонь Кита обхватили теплые цепкие пальцы. 

— Извини, — вдруг сказал Лэнс, крепче сжимая руку. — Поздновато вышло.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Кит.

— Держу тебя за руку, — ответил Лэнс. — Знаешь, в летнем лагере мы так часто делали, особенно когда старшие ребята понарассказывают страшилок перед сном…

Кит потянул его к себе, и Лэнс, по пути стукнувшись коленом о деревянный бортик кровати, улегся рядом.

— Э… так мы не делали. Но я не то чтобы против, — хмыкнул тот и обхватил его поперек груди. — Так, кстати, тоже не делали.

— Я же никогда не был в лагерях, поэтому не знаю, как положено, — сказал Кит. Он чувствовал себя ужасно глупо — а ещё очень приятно и волнительно.

— Ничего, у тебя прекрасно получается. Не лагерь, но все равно здорово.

Кит почувствовал, как Лэнс подвинулся еще ближе, затылком ощутил его горячее частое дыхание.

— Здорово, — согласился Кит. Ему все еще не верилось, что это происходит взаправду: что Лэнс таки пришел, не притащил с собой кучу новых друзей, лежит сейчас рядом, так близко, что у Кита от волнения все внутри сводит. — А что за страшилки?

— О, поверь, после всего, что мы пережили, ты над ними ржать будешь.

— Все равно расскажи.

И Лэнс начал рассказывать странные истории про Кровавую Мэри и ожившее огородное пугало — Кит действительно смеялся, как можно было бояться чего-то настолько нелепого?

— Нам по семь лет было, чувак! Я тогда еще не знал про империю галра, а вот Мэри… Мэри была жуть какой стремной!

— Верю, — улыбнулся Кит, накрыв его ладонь своей.

Это действительно было интересно. И очень по-земному. Правильно. Кит готов был слушать эти глупые байки до утра, а может и не один день. Просто потому что их рассказывал Лэнс. Ему, не кому-то другому. И лежал так близко, что у Кита сердце колотилось так часто, словно он полчаса сражался с гладиатором на режиме повышенной сложности.

И, может быть, совсем чуть-чуть из-за того, что он ни с кем не обнимался — настолько непринужденно, будто это было самое очевидное и естественное. 

— Кстати, — вдруг прервал сам себя Лэнс, — почему мы раньше так не делали? 

— Как? — надеясь, что на этот раз понял все верно, переспросил Кит.

— Ну, например, так, — ответил Лэнс и едва ощутимо поцеловал его в шею. — Или так.

Он запустил руку под футболку Кита, провел по груди — медленно и осторожно, словно боялся, что Кит в любой момент оттолкнет и прогонит. Но Кит не собирался этого делать. 

— Наверное, потому что ты тормоз, Лэнс, — голос будто сел, и прозвучало совсем не смешно.

Лэнс резко вздрогнул и подскочил на месте, аж кровать заходила ходуном. 

— Господи, точно, я тормоз! — он слез с кровати и прошлёпал босыми ногами к вешалке с одеждой, будто что-то разыскивая. — У меня для тебя кое-что есть!

Кит закатил глаза: ну точно, корона, он ведь сразу догадался. Он уже принялся думать, как объяснить Лэнсу, что не станет пихать себе в волосы весь этот мусор, когда тот протянул ему странный предмет — стеклянный шар, похожий на миниатюрную копию какой-то планеты. 

— Держи, — Лэнс снова поймал его руку и вложил холодный шар в ладонь. 

— Что это? — спросил Кит.

— О, это… сейчас расскажу! — довольно улыбнулся Лэнс. — Это очень классная штука. Представь, что хочешь запечатлеть какое-то мгновение, чтобы оно осталось на память навсегда. Просто подумай о нем, представь в деталях — и дотронься до шара. А потом откроешь — и там будет изображение. 

— Как старые фото?

— Вроде того. И я подумал, что раз зеркалом ты пользуешься, только когда бреешься, ты запечатлишь свое лицо и хотя бы иногда будешь смотреть и вспоминать, какой ты красивый.

Последние слова Лэнс произнес совсем тихо, без тени насмешки, и Кит почувствовал, как щеки начинают гореть. Он ведь почти никогда не краснел, это все дурацкий Лэнс с его ясными синими глазами и открытой улыбкой.

— А где ты его взял? — спросил Кит. — Выиграл так же, как корону?

— Да какая разница? — хмыкнул Лэнс и, вернувшись в кровать, снова обнял его, теперь прижимая руку с шаром Киту к груди. — Давай, попробуй. Эта штука одноразовая, поменять картинку нельзя.

Слишком много всего за пару минут. В груди разливалось тепло и странное волнение. Когда они с Лэнсом готовы были прибить друг друга во время тренировочного боя, он чувствовал жгучее желание просто завалить его при первой возможности, и плевать, что он толком не знал, что делать. А сейчас было что-то совсем другое — пугающе серьезное и гораздо более волнующее.

— Лучше иди сюда, — попросил Кит и повернулся к нему лицом, встречая тёплые губы своими.

Нет, он не ошибся в Лэнсе: Кит не был знатоком, но точно чувствовал, что так кого попало не целуют — искренне, ласково, будто боятся отпустить. 

— Надо будет почаще рассказывать тебе страшилки, — шепотом проговорил Лэнс прямо в губы.

— Идёт, — согласился Кит, ощупывая гладкую поверхность подаренного шарика. Он помедлил и осторожно убрал шарик в карман куртки, висящей на изголовье.

Лэнс с гордым и счастливым видом проследил за этим и, дождавшись, когда Кит снова ляжет, устроился рядом. Кажется, они так и уснули — разговаривая полушепотом ни о чем, прижимаясь друг к другу и целуясь в темноте. 

***

На следующий день Кит встал рано и, не став будить Лэнса, пошел завтракать. С Широ он встретился в одном из местных ресторанов, и тот сразу поинтересовался:

— Как там Лэнс?

— А что Лэнс? — спросил Кит.

— Он вчера вроде расстроился, когда не нашел приз в стоге сена. Хотя и поставил рекорд по терпеливости. До этого никто не копался в этой куче мусора больше часа.

Кит еле сдержал усмешку: корона, значит. Самому красивому паладину. Ну-ну.

— А что за приз-то был?

— Да понятия не имею, — пожал плечами Широ. — Шарик какой-то, даже не знаю, чего он Лэнсу дался. Хотя… его вечно тянет на все блестящее. Кстати, попробуй вот это, — он ткнул пальцем в пункт меню. — Почти как бургеры.

— Ага, спасибо, — кивнул Кит, нащупывая в кармане гладкий круглый шар.

Лэнса он нашел довольно быстро: тот топтался перед гримеркой вчерашней певицы, рассчитывая взять автограф. Удивительно, но теперь Кита это даже не задело. 

— Привет, — сказал он, и Лэнс тут же улыбнулся, заметив его.

— Привет. Надеюсь, ты выспался?

— Лучше, чем за несколько месяцев, — кивнул Кит, все рассматривая его живое лицо: яркие глаза, слегка припухшие после вчерашних поцелуев губы, едва заметную царапину на щеке — от сена, не иначе. — А ты как?

— Великолепно. 

— Но будет еще великолепнее, когда получишь автограф?

— Нет. Великолепнее уже некуда, — искренне улыбнулся Лэнс, и у Кита щелкнуло в голове: вот он, тот самый нужный момент!

Он смотрел на Лэнса, не отводя взгляда, пытался запомнить каждую мелочь, каждую крошечную деталь, чтобы на изображении Лэнс оказался именно таким: каким Кит его видел. Каким Кит хотел видеть его всегда. Каким он нравился Киту и будет нравиться даже без дурацкий изображений. И, что бы ни случилось, Кит все равно уже никогда не сможет его забыть.

Шарик в кармане вдруг стал на мгновение горячим, и тут же снова остыл. Должно быть, сработало.

— Кстати, давай тебя сфоткаем наконец! — неожиданно оживился Лэнс. 

— Боюсь, уже не получится, — Кит пожал плечами.

Лэнс тут же напрягся, растеряв беззаботность.

— Ты его потерял? — он, кажется, попытался изобразить безразличие.

— Нет, — Кит, несмотря на собственное смущение, был совсем не против увидеть, как смутится Лэнс.

Он достал шарик из кармана и, мельком взглянув на то, что вышло — в точности, как он и хотел, — протянул его Лэнсу.

— Ты?.. Ты?.. Ты же все испортил! — уставился на изображение Лэнс, хмуро закусив губу.

— И вовсе не испортил. Я выбрал то мгновение, которое хочу запомнить навсегда, как ты и объяснял, — сказал Кит, в кои-то веки довольный собой.

Хотя слегка и пожалел, что штука одноразовая: это выражение лица Лэнса он бы тоже с удовольствием запечатлел.


End file.
